Something To Remember
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: Oh crap, even in my worst nightmares I've never seen anything like this. I tried to run, but she quickly cornered me, I was trapped. Please read and REVIEW! Thanks!


Oh crap, even in my worst nightmares I've never seen anything like this. I tried to run, but she quickly cornered me before grinning.

"Come on Bella, it's not that bad." Alice said with a smile as she held a pair of three inch opened toed shoes in front of me.

"Alice if you force me into those, well its a disaster in the making." I whispered.

"Oh Bella, your over exaggerating, now either get into the shoes yourself or I'll force you into them." Alice threatened.

That would deffinutly not be good. It would get ugly real fast if that had to go down. I sighed and took the shoes from her and outfit before heading for Edward's bathroom.

"Honestly Bella, Edward's going to love it, it can be your early wedding day gift. Plus you'll get something out of it because he won't be able to keep his hands off you." Alice's voice came from Edward's room.

I sighed a little, but at least there would be a plus side right?

"Okay but if this scares him a way, then I'll..." I trialed off, what do you use against a invincible vampire who has everything?

"You'll what Bella?" Alice asked, I could practicly hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll cut your credit cards off." I threatened.

She burst out laughing, destroying what ever confidence I had left.

"Oh...Okay...Bella..." She said between laughing fits.

I sighed before I looked in the mirror. Okay I had to give her some credit, I almost looked hot! Almost. I had on a ruby red tube top dress. It was strapless and hugged me so closely that it really showed off my curves. It went down to just above my knees and showed off my legs. Making them look longer and more muscular. I actually smiled at my reflection before I slipped on my shoes. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme stood starring at me, grinning. Each looking amazing and confident. Alice stood by Edward's bed wearing a deep green v-neck tank top and a jean Minny skirt. She had slipped on matching green boats and her hair was wavy with glitter intertwined with her waves. Rosalie stood by Edward's dresser smiling. She was wearing a black skin tight spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees with matching black heels that looked at LEAST four inches tall. And her hair was curled to a fine bouncy look. Esme stood by Edward's CD player, grinning warmly at me. Of course she was always some one that was very...What's the word?... Motherly? Maybe, anyway but she surprised me the most with what she was wearing. A tight belly shirt, tied just bellow her bra line, that was a Yankee's baseball Jersey. She was wearing short shorts, and I do mean SHORT shorts, they didn't even make it half way to her knees, and she was wearing tenishoes to match. Her hair was also in two long pony tails under a baseball cap. I stood there, speechless, in front of them and they only smiled.

"Okay, well now that we're ready. They'll be home in a few minutes." Alice said with a smile.

I looked at her, fearfully.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." Alice said with a smile as she ran a manicured finger threw her hair. Wow that had been fun to get mine done.

"I don't know about this..." I said worried.

"Oh honey, don't worry, we've been practicing for months. You'll do it well." Esme said.

"Besides do you have any idea how hard it was to keep this secret?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled at her. "And think about what their faces will be like!" Alice squealed.

I nodded before I heard the front door open.

Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Edward all sat in the living room when they saw the lights turn off and Esme walked out onto the make shift stage we had built.

"Esme what's going on?" Carlisle asked siling widly at her.

"Well we, meaning the girls and I, thought that since this is Edward's birthday party. We'd give you something to remember forever. But we do have one rule." Esme said with a smile.

Taking in all of the guys faces.

"You can not touch any of the dancers, they can touch you, but you can not touch them unless they want you to. Got it?" Esme asked. "Yep." They all said in unison. "Okay, come on in girls." Esme said, smiling as they walked in and the guys gasped.

I walked out and instently wanted to turn around. Everyone was looking at me, like they had never seen me before. I gulped before I looked at Edward, who was, to my surprise, grinning at me like a idiot.

"Go Rose!" Emmet yelled.

Esme smiled before she hit the on button on the CD player. Rosalie was up first and started with a smile as she walked toward the middle of the stage.

"Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say,  
"Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys - girls I can't can't help it baby So be kind Don't lose your mind Just remember that I'm your baby"  
We all smiled at her before Esme, Alice and I all walked around her, continuing the song.

"Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn Take me baby or leave me Take me baby or leave me"

Esme, Rosalie and I smiled before moving so Alice could take the stage.

"A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose Folks'd kill to fill your shoes You love the limelight too, baby So be mine Or don't waste my time Cryin' - "Honey bear - are you still my baby?""

Esme, Rosalie and I smiled again before moving to the middle of the stage with Alice.

"Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn Take me baby or leave me."

Esme looked at us once before we broke off to go to our respected men. Rosalie grinned at Emmet as she sat down on his lap, her legs on the outside of his, him looking quite helplessly as he looked into her eyes. Alice went and stood behind Jasper, rubbing his back. Esme stood by Carlisle, smiling as she sat on his lap, like Rosalie had done with Emmet and I walked to Edward, grinning as I stood in front of him before Esme began to sing.

"No way - can I be what I'm not But hey - don't you want your girl hot!  
Don't fight - don't lose your head Cause every night - who's in your bed?  
Who's in your bed, baby?  
Kiss, Pookie."

I smiled at Edward before I began to sing, making sure he knew this was for him.

"It won't work.  
I look before I leap I love margins and discipline I make lists in my sleep Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through I hate mess - but I love you What to do With my impromptu baby So be wise This girl satisfies You've got a prize But don't compromise You're one lucky baby Take me for what I am."

Alice jumped in then with a smile.

"A control freak."

I smiled again.

"Who I was meant to be."

Rosalie smiled at me.

"A snob - yet over-attentive."

I smiled yet again.

"And if you give a damn. Take me baby, or leave me."

We all looked at each other before abruptly getting away from the guys. Before we all sang

"That's it!"

Me: "The straw that breaks my back."

All: "I quit."

Me: "Unless you take it back"

Alice: "What is it about them?"

All: "Can't live -  
With them -  
Or without them!  
Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn Take me baby or leave me Take me baby Or leave me Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!" Grinning we all looked at them as they cheered.

Emmet couldn't stand it any more he jumped up and grabbed Rosalie, running out before I could even blink my eyes. Jasper grinned as he held his hand out to Alice and she grinned and took it before she too disappeared. Esme grinned at me before giving Carlisle her undivided attention as he kissed her and they where speed out of the room. That just left me and Edward. I grinned as I turned around before I felt something slam into me. I blinked and giggled as I found myself soon on his bed.

"Hey baby, did you like it?" I asked with a grin, he smiled down at me as he kissed me.

"I loved it." Edward said kissing me.

"Hey Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered before I leaned up and kissed him.

**Okay guys, please read and REVIEW! I'm sorry I had to do something cute, and I was listening to my favorite soundtrack, which is totally RENT all the way man! And this little idea just popped into my head. Tell me what you guys think! It was just a one shot by the way...**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
